


Birthday Treat

by KindListener



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Birthday Sex, Birthday Spanking, Blood Kink, Choking, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindListener/pseuds/KindListener
Summary: Adam decides to go exploring on his birthday and finds a particularly generous individual with many gifts to give him.
Relationships: Michael Langdon/Original Character(s), Michael Langdon/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Birthday Treat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KindListener](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindListener/gifts).



> Happy birthday to me! Happy birthday to me! Happy birthday, you old bastard! Happy birthday to me! (And to any others suffering a birthday in quarantine.)

At least a year since we were first shoved into this Hell hole. At least a year since I saw my darling boyfriend or my family. At least a year since my parents got me an express flight to some unknown part of the country before they were blasted to bits. I try and suppress my depression. There's enough around here already and I ran out of pills a few months ago. There's no helping it. I slide my suit on and head out to face the day.

Coco passes me with a strained smile and I incline my head politely. Gallant passes me by and gives me a sly wink. I chuckle and reciprocate. What is there to do today? Explore, maybe? A little birthday excursion that may well end up with me getting shot but what the Hell, right? I wander for a few minutes, the music from the radio no longer audible. The door before me seems to be...almost calling to me. Like an invisible string or magnet is pulling me toward it. Slowly, my hand reaches for the doorknob, turning it and opening the door a crack.

Michael Langdon. All long limbs, soft hair and intense eyes. His eyes are closed and he's gloriously naked. A large hand skims over the soft, smooth flesh of his chest, fingers catching on a nipple, his other hand descending to grip the base of his cock. peeping through the gap, my cheeks go bright red. His thighs are silky smooth and I find myself wanting to lick every inch of his skin and tangle my fingers in his soft, long hair. I can hear his breath, steady but heady. I gasp as I slide a palm against my crotch. A smile pulls the corners of his full lips and he lets out a quiet whisper of a moan. In a flourish, his hands go to the sheets either side of him, propping him up. His spine arches off the bed as he sits up, his gorgeous mane of hair draping over his shoulders. His beautiful form, like a marble statue, slips from the grey covers. The door creaks open and I bite my tongue, fight or flight pulling me in either direction but I don't have time before something pulls me in and slams the door shut.

I land on the empty bed and Michael circles me, his coat fluttering behind him (wasn't he naked just a second ago?).  
"Good morning, Adam." He murmurs as I lurch upright.  
"M-Morning, Mister Langdon." I manage as he softly grasps my chin, tilting my head to watch him domineering over me.  
"You look embarrassed, were you doing something you shouldn't?" His voice is curious but his eyes are knowing. My face goes bright red and I avoid his stare. "Come, now, you can tell me, can't you, Adam?" His fingers move to slide off my dinner jacket, fingertips feather-light against my shoulders as it slips from my body. Next, he loosens my tie and unbuttons the first two buttons of my shirt. "There." He breathes and I bite the inside of my cheek.  
"Mister Langdon, I-" I'm cut off as his lips are brought down to my ear.  
"You liked watching, didn't you?" He breathes and I can feel my rib cage tighten around my lungs. I nod slowly and he pulls away, resuming his dominant gaze. I'm almost at ease before he swoops in, claiming my lips chastely as he holds the back of my neck, cradling my head. I blink owlishly for a moment before sighing and falling into the sensation. As soon as he feels me relax, he pulls away.  
"Why...?" Is the only word pulled from my lips, in a desperate breath.  
"It's your birthday, isn't it?" He teases.

"I want you to watch a bit more." Michael stands at full height, palming down his dark shirt and over his groin. My eyes flick between his hand and his face, eyes closed in ecstasy and lips slightly parted. He pops open the button on his dress pants and unzips them, tugging himself free. His cock is gorgeous, elegant even. Slender but lengthy and hot in his palm.  
"Mister Langdon." I breathe and he opens his eyes, now lidded with his pupils blown wide.  
"Please, call me Michael..." He corrects me, breathily, and I nod, watching as he runs his hand over the length of his erection. The blushing crown is perfectly pink, globes of pre-ejaculate oozing down and over the shaft. "Are you ready to blow out the candles?" He sighs, smiling down at me through lidded eyes as he grasps at locks of my short, brown hair. "Open wide." He coos and I accept his gift, his cock sliding, hot and heavy, on my tongue. "Mmmn... You look good like this, Adam." He states and I moan around his flesh, feeling him rock in and out of my mouth. I look up at him, over acres of dark, starched cotton, reaching up to run my palms over his sensitive chest. He groans and I feel him pull out. Cheeks a deep, musty pink, he strokes himself to completion, the head resting against my cheek and I close my eyes expectantly. With a quiet moan, he spends himself over my cheeks, come oozing over the bridge of my nose and over my lips.

When Michael's finished, he leans down, collecting some of the sweet-salty fluid on a fingertip before sucking it between his soft, full lips. I glance up, wiping my face on my dinner jacket after licking off all that I can.  
"Twenty years of age, yes?" I nod and he grins. "I have much to teach you." His lips find mine and, by the light of the candles, I slip my fingers into his hair, letting him push me into the mattress.

Then, I feel something in the air click. The kiss turns feral, rabid. We bite each other's lips and tongues, devouring anything we can of each other. I taste blood in my mouth and it makes me moan with want. One hand is braced beside my head, the other ghosting across my throat, choking, asphyxiating. I gasp into the kiss and Michael draws his knee between my legs, pressing the smallest amount against my aching cock. My body is begging for him, hurting for him. I murmur curses against his lips and he bites at my tongue, drawing blood from my lips and twisting his tongue against the inside of my mouth. The crackle of the candles and the creak of the bed keep the percussion of our carnal waltz. I only see the knife after it's too late.

Michael draws sickly dark lines up his arms, his blood flowing down his arms and sinking into the starched white cotton of my shirt. I begin to struggle but he holds me down.  
"Don't worry, Adam, I'll be just fine." He breathes against my lips as he pulls off my tie and unbuttons my shirt. His fingers, now sticky with blood, trace my torso and I writhe beneath him, my hips bucking against his thigh as his leg presses into the mattress. "I'm flattered that you worry, though." He smirks, fingers reaching to pop the button on my dress pants. I kick off my shoes and he licks blood from my lips, trailing his tongue down my jawline and over the swell of my throat.  
"Michael... Michael..." I sigh under him as he peppers kisses down my chest and abdomen. He works my dress pants off, as well as my shorts, and kisses the sharp points of my hip bones.  
"Let's play some party games, shall we?"

Michael's hands covered in fresh blood, he helps me onto all fours, making me blush furiously under his scrutiny. A shaky breath rattles my spine and I shudder as a smooth, wet palm slides over my ass and the back of my thigh.  
"Pure as a funeral lily." Michael chides, petting my body further. His sticky fingertips drag paths of blood down my shoulder blades and I sigh, collapsing my head into my arms. He brings an open palm down on my backside and I yelp surprisedly. "It's customary to slap the birthday boy the equal number of years, yes? Can you count for me?" And I nod silently.  
"One." I breathe and he brings down the next blow, his large, blood-stained hands leaving large, red welts on my skin. "Two." Again and he digs his fingertips in, relishing the elasticity of the flesh there. "Three." I squeak as he rocks his hardening cock against my ass. Another slap and I yelp. "Four."

By fifteen, I've lost count and he's counting for me. Again.  
"Sixteen." He purrs, blood still pouring down his arms, dripping onto my calves and down the back of my thighs. I can feel it in my hands, sticky crimson. Another stab of pain shoots up my spine and I grind my teeth. "Seventeen." The next two are in quick succession. "Eighteen and nineteen." I hunch over, preparing for a powerful final blow. A great crack bounces off the walls and I yell, knuckles going white as my fingers curl into the sheets, staining them with inky redness. "Twenty. Well done, birthday boy." He turns me onto my side. I'm painfully hard and my ass is covered in large, red hand prints. " Don't worry, this next game should be more fun."

With my tie, he binds me to the headboard, the red-hot welts on my backside chafing on the rough sheets. Slowly, he shrugs off his stained coat, shirt and tie. His chest is toned and chiseled like a Greek god. He kicks off his shoes and steps out of his pants. Gloriously bare, he stands before me, wandering towards me torturously slowly. A sticky fingertip follows a trail from my calf up to my sternum. Gracefully, he straddles my chest, my cock rubbing against his chest gently. I'm nearly at my breaking point, watching his blood-drenched fingers work him open, leaving crimson fingerprints all over his backside. His hole is tight but easy to work open and I want to press my tongue to his entrance, letting me taste the sweetness of his ambrosia-flavoured skin. He scissors his fingers in and out, letting me see how much he can take.  
"You like what you see, Adam?" Despite the awkward position, he speaks normally with that teasing lilt to his velvet voice.  
"Michael, please...!" He turns with a grin, straddling my hips and taking me down in one, fell swoop. My cock fills him up, blood rushing to his cheeks, despite the copious amounts bubbling and gurgling from his arms. A large palm rests on my chest for leverage as he rocks back and forth, one hand curled around his erection. I don't last long inside his hot, tight body, watching him lose himself in pleasure. His nails rake down my chest, leaving behind blood-red stripes in their wake. My body shivers as my vision goes black, stars exploding behind my eyelids as I spend myself inside him. He comes again, come mixing with blood. He breathes heavy, claiming my lips again as he cups my cheek, a bloody hand print left across my face.

When I'm released from my bonds, I throw Michael to the bed, under me, clawing at his body and mouthing at his neck. He gasps in surprise, fingertips clinging to my shoulder blades as I reenter him. The surge of dominance sends him reeling, hair mussed and head spinning.  
"Adam...!" He pants out and I glance up, tears have trickled down his cheeks and he looks completely at my mercy. I thrust in violently, chasing a second orgasm that feels so close yet just out of my reach.  
"Michael, let me make you come..." I breathe against his throat and he wrenches my head from the crook of his neck, pressing his lips to mine, with fire and brimstone. I brush his tears away with a thumb and he whines against my lips. "Michael..." I sigh and his blood-stained hands fist in my hair as my hips canter, my mind going blank.  
"Adam... Adam!" He whimpers in my ear, his overly stimulated body shivering in my arms.  
"Nearly th-" My body goes rigid as I bury myself in him, one last time. I fill him further and his eyes roll back, more tears leaving hot trails down his cheeks. I pull out but he holds me close, my come spilling onto the sheets below.

He blinks a couple of times and manages to get his eyes back into their normal position. I feel like I've just run a marathon, my heart is beating at a hundred miles a minute. Still, Michael holds me to his chest, still wet with blood, sweat and tears. The shivers possessing both our bodies subside slowly until we're laid on his soiled sheets, regaining our breath. He cards his long fingers through my sweat-drenched hair and chuckles softly, a noise that can be felt through his chest.  
"Happy birthday, Adam. I hope you can stay for another slice of cake."


End file.
